


Family end with blood

by LadyStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Family Secrets, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Ending, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone hurts us. I’m his only family.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family end with blood

“Sorry, Jess. Can’t let you do this.”

“What? I-I didn’t do anything.”

“Not yet. You will. Gotta protect Sam.”

“I love Sam! I would never—“

“Shh...” He muttered gently. “Everyone hurts us. I’m his only family.”

“Let me go. I’d never--I love him, I want to be family too--”

“Know who said that? My mother!” He spat. “And then she met another man. She wanted to leave us. Her children!” He screamed angrily. “Dad was weak. I **_had_ ** to do something.”

“Y-our…? B-but Sam… there was a fire.”

Dean smiled maniacally, lighting his zippo. “Yes. There was.”


End file.
